


Ask

by shimmeringdelight



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Spencer Reid, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kidnapping, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringdelight/pseuds/shimmeringdelight
Summary: Reid knows that the members of the BAU seem to take comfort with their belief that he is a virgin.  A cute, adorable, sexless creature. The little brother of the group.Reid is glad that the day hasn't come where he has had to correct them.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 244





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!
> 
> Mentions of: child sex abuse, child murder, kidnapping, rape, torture, and underage sex work.
> 
> Please do not read if any of these may trigger you.
> 
> If you or someone you care about has experienced sexual abuse or assault here is the national sexual assault hotline for the United States:  
> (800) 656-4673
> 
> Stay safe x

Reid knows that the members of the BAU seem to take comfort with their belief that he is a virgin. A cute, adorable, sexless creature. The little brother of the group.

Reid is glad that the day hasn't come where he has had to correct them.

They haven't asked why it was easy to believe that his father may have been responsible for the rape and murder of a child.

They haven't asked how the bills were paid when his mother couldn't remember the day of the week it was.

They haven't asked how he paid for all of his schooling since the age of 13.

They haven't asked about the lashes on his back that remind him of the John who kept him strung up by chains for 3 days and not the 2 hours he was paid for.

The haven't asked why he gets so angry when he hears the local police call sex workers "whores".

They haven't asked why it was so easy to fall into a drug habit when most of the people who stood beside him on the streets were there to pay for one.

They haven't asked.

He hopes they never ask.


End file.
